Los Candidatos (Fanfic Juego de Tronos)
by xDarkThoughtsx
Summary: Dieciséis candidatos, una isla, limitados recursos y un Trono de Hierro a la espera de un nuevo rey. Aquí empieza el Juego de Tronos.


***PLATÓ DE SUPERVIVIENTES***

El público que llenaba el plató aplaudió para darle la bienvenida al presentador, Brandon Stark de Invernalia. El chico, vestido con un elegante traje, anduvo hacia el centro del lugar mientras saludaba a la gente.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la nueva edición de Supervivientes. Yo soy Bran Stark, el cambiapieles de Poniente, y voy a comunicarme con nuestro enviado especial, Varys, quien nos informará desde Naath, isla situada al noroeste de Sothoryos. ¿Varys, me oyes?

De pronto, la gran cabeza del eunuco apareció en la gran pantalla, detrás de Bran.

—Por todos los dioses, ¡qué calor hace en esta maldita isla! Aquí el lema de los Stark pierde todo significado —dijo secándose el sudor de la frente—. Nuestros concursantes están a punto de saltar del helicóptero. Si mi vista no me falla, el primero será tu hermano Robb. Vamos a ver cómo va todo allí arriba.

 ***PRIMER HELICÓPTERO***

La pantalla dejó de mostrar a Varys para dar paso a la cara de Robb Stark. Él estaba en un lateral, y a su derecha estaban Arya Stark y Jon Nieve, animándole.

—¡EL REY EN EL NORTE! —gritaban ambos— ¡EL REY EN EL NORTE!

—Hola Robb, te veo con muchas ganas de saltar —dijo el eunuco—. ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan vivo?

—Sin duda, las ansias de vengar a mi padre. Que se preparen los Lannister que ha llegado el puto Guardián del Norte —Y, sin más dilación, saltó al agua y nadó hacia la orilla.

La siguiente en saltar iba a ser Arya, la loba de Invernalia. Parecía llevar algo en la mano.

—Oye, niña, que es peligroso saltar con espadas —le comunicaron.

Hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y saltó junto a _Aguja_.

—Es el turno del bastardo de Invernalia. Nos comunican que todavía no te han sacado punta al lápiz, ¿crees que esta es una buena oportunidad para despedirte de tu doncellez, joven cuervo? Habrá jóvenes doncellas dispuestas a dejarse hacer, y Cersei —dijo Varys. En el plató solo se oían risas.

—Hice un juramento inquebrantable a la Guardia de la Noche, y no tengo pensado romperlo —dijo, firmemente. Acto seguido, se lanzó.

—Como se nota que no ha tocado una teta en su vida —dijo Petyr Baelish, quien se encontraba en el plató junto a otros familiares de los concursantes.

 ***SEGUNDO HELICÓPTERO***

En el segundo helicóptero ya estaban preparados para saltar los tres hermanos Lannister.

—Matarreyes, por aquí nos comentan que los actos incestuosos donde no haya cámaras, nos haría perder mucha audiencia. Así que menos pasarse a Cersei por el cebollino y más crear polémica, que esa relación ya empieza a ser repulsiva.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró.

—Cersei, la leona, nuestra Reina Madre...

—Espero que haya vino en esa maldita isla —dijo ella.

—Me temo que no, mi señora. Pasará un largo tiempo con la boca seca —dijo Varys.

—Eso lo dudo mucho... —interrumpió Tyrion, el hermano menor al que la reina tenía tanto odio. Cersei, fingiendo sentirse insultada, lo cogió y lo antepuso a ella.

—Tampoco creas que habrán prostitutas esperándote en la orilla —Y lo lanzó sin previo aviso. Luego, se hizo un moño y también saltó, en un intento fallido de ahogar a su hermano.

 ***TERCER HELICÓPTERO***

—EXIJO. EL. TRONO. DE. HIERRO. ¡Es mío por derecho! —gritó Joffrey.

—El rubio te empieza a comer el cerebro, bastardo —dijo Stannis Baratheon desde el plató—. Ah, y búscate tus propias frases.

—Yo creo en ti, Joffrey —dijo Sansa—. Gana el concurso y demuestra que eres el mejor.

—Cállate, zorra.

Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Sandor Clegane ya lo había empujado.

—Te toca, no me obligues a empujarte a ti también —dijo El Perro. Sansa le tenía cierto miedo, por lo que era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!

Sansa no parecía muy dispuesta a saltar, y las prisas tampoco ayudaban. Sandor se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo.

—Vamos, con un poco de suerte volarás, pajarito — dijo, intentando animarla.

Se armó de valor, cerro los ojos y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Tenemos entendido que hay mucha gente deseando cortarle la cabeza a Joffrey. ¿Te encargarás de protegerlo, Clegane?

—Que le jodan al rey —dijo antes de precipitarse.

 ***CUARTO HELICÓPTERO***

Margaery Tyrell iba a ser la próxima. A su derecha estaban Gendry, el bastardo de Robert Baratheon, y Podrik Payne. Ambos parecían nerviosos.

—Dulce Margaery, tan bella como siempre —empezó Varys—, ¿qué esperas de esta edición?

Ella sonrió.

—Espero —Hizo una pausa y miró a los dos hombres de su lado—, divertirme mucho.

Les guiñó un ojo y se lanzó al agua.

—Vaya, solo de verlo me ha entrado más calor. Bueno, quedan por saltar el guapo de Poniente y el tío con el mandoble más famoso de Desembarco del Rey. ¿Cómo os sentís?

—Bien, con ganas de vivir esta experiencia, mi señor —dijo Podrik.

—Y si conseguimos el Trono de Hierro, mejor —afirmó Gendry.

 ***QUINTO HELICÓPTERO***

En el último helicóptero se encontraban Daenerys Targaryen, su hermano Viserys, Brienne de Tarth y Missandei.

—El Trono de Hierro es mío, y como no lo consiga, despertaréis al dragón —advirtió Viserys.

—Claro, el dragón... —dijo Varys con cierto sarcasmo. El rey mendigo saltó—. Tenemos también con nosotros a Daenerys de la Tormenta de la casa Targaryen, primera de su nombre, la que no arde. Reina de Meereen. Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, rompedora de...

—Sí, sí, todos sabemos que soy la puta ama—interrumpió Dany. De pronto se escuchó un chillido, que procedía de su gran dragón, Drogon—. ¿Por qué saltar cuando puedes volar? Missandei, ¿vienes?

Saltó sobre su dragón junto a su fiel compañera y sobrevolaron la isla.

—Brienne de Tarth, cuéntanos, ¿tienes ganas de ver al Matarreyes en taparrabos? —preguntó el eunuco.

—He venido para proteger a las chicas Stark, tal como le prometí a Lady Catelyn.

 ***EN EL PLATÓ***

Una vez estuvieron todos en la isla junto a Varys, se pudo continuar con el programa. Tocaba dividirlos a todos en dos grupos. En el plató ya se había preparado un gran bol con dieciséis papeles doblados. Iría saliendo gente del público para coger uno.

—Ahora saldrán ocho personas y los nombres que salgan irán al equipo uno—explicó Bran—, y las personas restantes, al equipo dos.

Se prepararon para salir por orden Catelyn Stark, Oberyn Martell, Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Petyr Baelish, Melisandre, Jorah Mormont y Samwell Tarly.

Los nombres del equipo uno fueron los siguientes: Jaime, Sansa, Brienne, Podrik, Tyrion, Sandor, Joffrey y Jon.

Entonces, en el equipo dos quedarían Arya, Margaery, Cersei, Robb, Missandei, Daenerys, Viserys y Gendry.


End file.
